


Deserto

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: COVID 19, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Quarantine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb e Lewis sono lontani in quarantena, non possono incontrarsi, toccarsi, abbracciarsi. Possono solo vedersi attraverso il cellulare, sentirsi da lontano e sostenersi. Per Lewis non è facile la solitudine completa e fa di tutto per nascondere il suo reale stato d'animo, ma Seb, che non se la passa bene per la decisione pesante che sta prendendo con la Ferrari, se ne accorge lo stesso.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Deserto

**Author's Note:**

> la prossima fic è ambientata nella quarantena, poco dopo che la Ferrari ha fatto la sua proposta a Seb, lui ci ha messo un po’ a rispondere ed è in quel lasso di tempo che è ambientata la fic. È dal pov di entrambi. Ovviamente i contenuti sono un po’ personali (per esempio avevo le lacrime in tasca anche senza apparente motivo, stile donna incinta), un po’ ispirati a esperienze di altre persone che mi hanno raccontato di isolamenti totali che li hanno messi molto a dura prova, e ciò che dice qua Lewis non sono cose esagerate, ma cose che persone hanno davvero provato. Per quel che ne so lui sta facendo la quarantena in America. Purtroppo non ci è ancora noto il nome del terzo figlio di Seb, perciò ho dovuto usare un trucco. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# DESERTO

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb601.jpg)

/Lew/

Sapevo che sarebbe stata dura, ma non avevo capito quanto.   
Quando vivi le cose non sai quanto sono brutte, lo capirai nel tempo.   
La prima cosa che ti viene da fare è pensare nell’immediato.   
Senti ogni notizia che esce in merito a ciò in cui ti imbatti e valuti su due piedi e pensi cosa significa per te, poi pensi per chi ami e ti circonda, poi lo valuti a livello globale e lì magari capisci meglio quanto può essere grave, ma ci vuole tempo per comprenderlo realmente.   
Quando ti sciorinano numeri, informazioni e dati tu li senti e li traduci per te, però non sai cosa è vero, di cosa ti puoi fidare e come sarà. Non sai com’è realmente.   
La prima cosa che penso quando arriva la notizia del virus è capire quanto è grave e la gravità la valutano su diverse basi, il livello di contagio e l’effetto che ha sulla salute di chi contagia.   
Guarisci? Muori?   
Sono fattori secondari, perché prima di tutto vuoi capire chi contagia e come.   
Tu sei dentro la categoria?   
A gennaio avevamo appurato subito che il virus veniva passato con una facilità sconcertante, la prima cosa che abbiamo compreso. Tutti noi ci siamo detti ‘ok, possiamo prenderlo tutti anche solo parlando normalmente, pur senza toccare o scambiarsi fluidi direttamente’.   
La seconda cosa a quel punto è stato: ‘sì, ma per chi è grave?’   
Nel giro di non molto hanno fatto circolare la notizia che era più grave per anziani e gente immunodepressa, che presenta altre patologie. Perciò se sei giovane ed in salute, non ci sono grossi problemi.   
La terza cosa che abbiamo cercato di capire è stato: ‘Ma quanto è grave? Che effetti ha su chi ne viene contagiato?’   
Da lì le informazioni hanno iniziato a proliferare, la prima cosa che hanno detto è stata che era gravissimo, che era la fine del mondo. Il livello di angoscia è salito alle stelle ed è stato lì in quel momento che siamo arrivati al primo GP della nuova stagione. Con quegli stati d’animo io ho da subito fatto di tutto per non correre, non per me stesso ma per tutti, specie i fans accorsi nonostante il pericolo che sapevano girava.   
Mi sono impuntato, ero folle all’idea di ignorare tutto solo per i soldi e l’ho detto senza peli sulla lingua che era per quello che volevano correre lo stesso, ma non avrebbero mai dovuto nemmeno avviare il campionato. Non avrebbero dovuto mettere il dubbio del si corre o no. No, non si corre. Non venite. È questo che dovevano fare.   
Per fortuna grazie anche alla presa di posizione netta da parte di tutti i piloti, la FIA ha valutato che era meglio interrompere a prescindere.   
Dopo di questo è arrivata da parte dell’OMS la dichiarazione di Pandemia.   
Quando hanno detto questo il livello di gravità è salito ulteriormente alle stelle, nessuno ne sapeva ancora molto, solo che il mondo stava per finire.   
Tutto si è interrotto, ogni sport, ogni attività. Lentamente gli stati hanno iniziato a prendere precauzioni, chiudere i battenti, chi più chi meno. Annunci di Zone Rosse ovunque, di quarantene e via discorrendo.   
Ho volato per tornare negli Stati Uniti prima di non poterci rientrare, perché la mia casa ormai è lì. Non sapevo come sarebbe andata, ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio stare là, pensando che ne saremmo usciti in fretta, che sarebbe stato per qualche settimana. In F1 si parlava di sospendere i GP di un mese, massimo due.   
Sul momento non capisci quanto sono lunghi due mesi e non capisci nemmeno cosa significa rinunciare alla tua vita, sospendere tutto.   
Mentre volavo non sapevo cosa significava dichiarazione di Pandemia.   
Nessuno lo aveva capito.  
Ognuno si affrettava a raggiungere le rispettive case, tutti facevano scorte di viveri pronti a chiudersi in casa come fosse una guerra nucleare. Tutti carichi di un egoismo forse normale, ma incredibile.   
Ed io non sapevo cosa poteva voler dire Pandemia.   
Come sarebbe andata?  
Per probabilmente due mesi sarà tutto sospeso per contenere il contagio, ma cosa significa davvero?   
Non l’avevo capito prima di ora, ora che accendo la televisione e sento in ogni canale ad ogni ora le notizie che riguardano questo virus in ogni parte del mondo.   
Lento come una macchia d’olio si diffonde e i giorni avanzano, le ore avanzano e le notizie sono sempre più catastrofiste.   
L’Europa è già al collasso con l’Italia in pole position che si chiude in una quarantena totale.   
Seb è là, in quell’Europa che presto sarà una roccaforte da cui nessuno uscirà e nessuno entrerà.   
Ed io sono qua negli Stati Uniti in quella che pensavo fosse casa mia, dove potesse andar bene stare qualche settimana di sospensione.   
Io sono qua e solo ora capisco cosa significa Pandemia.  
Mentre sento che tutto e tutti si chiudono, che alcuni Stati aspettano più tempo di altri, ma che per tutti sarà così.   
Tutti arriveranno come l’Italia.   
Di ora in ora le notizie sul numero di contagi sale e a questo punto cerchi di capire che è successo, come si è passati dallo stato di alto rischio di contagio a Pandemia. I numeri erano alti e nonostante si sapesse, sono saliti ancora di più e lo capisco vedendo come reagiamo qua in America. Come le persone proseguono con le loro vite normalmente, come se il virus colpisse solo l’Europa e l’Asia, ma non noi, non qua.   
Qua tutti vivono come sempre, mentre i casi di una misteriosa influenza mortale non ancora identificata miete vittime.   
Come fanno a non capire che il virus è anche qua, che quel Covid 19 è arrivato anche qua? Il fatto che non si facciano accertamenti che possano dichiarare ufficialmente il coronavirus, non significa che non sia anche qua. Tutti lo sanno ma fanno finta di nulla e lo capisco solo dopo, quando la cosa ormai è sfuggita di mano.   
Non credono sia così grave, le informazioni delle televisioni locali manovrano l’opinione pubblica.   
La prima notizia è stata che era una catastrofe, poi dopo che hanno scatenato il panico sono corsi ai ripari dicendo che non era così grave perché era mortale solo per gli anziani e gli ammalati, che i giovani e quelli in salute magari si ammalavano ma guarivano e andiamo, Lewis.   
Ammettilo.   
Ammetti che il tuo primo pensiero quando l’hai sentito è stato ‘Ok, vado in vacanza in America, mi piace stare lì se devo passare del tempo libero’.   
Non è stato ‘Vado dalla mia famiglia perché potrei non vederli più’.   
Non ho creduto che fosse davvero la fine, perché mi sono fatto abbindolare dall’opinione pubblica manovrata dai media. Sono come tutti quanti.  
Ed ora sono qua e capisco quanto idiota sono stato a non aver mantenuto la casa in Svizzero, nel cantone di Seb. O quanto sono stato deficiente a non andare a Londra dai miei.   
Penso a mio fratello che è a rischio più di altri e mi chiedo come ho potuto, come hanno potuto tutti, come possono tutt’ora non rendere l’idea effettiva di quanto è drammatica.   
L’Italia si è chiusa in una quarantena che di giorno in giorno è resa sempre più grave dalle misure, la gente non può più uscire di casa, ogni attività è sospesa, vengono garantite solo quelle essenziali come i supermercati, le attività sanitarie... e sull’esempio dell’Italia tutti gli altri stati intorno gli vanno dietro.   
Ripenso a come mi sentivo prima di questo momento, come sono arrivato ora, con l’ansia e l’angoscia che salgono esponenzialmente secondo dopo secondo, mentre mi sembra di non respirare, perché vedo cosa succede in Italia ed in Europa dove sta la mia famiglia, Seb... e vedo qua come la prendono tutti sottogamba e alla leggera. Sanno, sanno che c’è anche qua, ma finché nessuno lo dice non è vero. Fanno finta di nulla. Ma ignorare un problema non lo cancella. Il problema c’è.   
Sarà un’ecatombe e sarà peggio qua, dove sono io, piuttosto che in qualsiasi altra parte del mondo.   
E lo so solo ora, ora che sono al centro dell’occhio del ciclone e non so in quanti hanno capito che ci siamo.   
Come la vivevamo leggera la situazione all’inizio.   
Come pensavamo che sarebbe durata poco, che non sarebbe stata grave, lunga, atroce.  
Come pensavamo che sarebbe stata diversa.  
Ho lottato sapendo che era brutto, ma non avevo realmente capito QUANTO. Non l’avevo capito. E volavo in America senza capire.   
Solo ora, dopo molti giorni, lo coprendo.   
E se solo potessi tornare indietro, quante cose cambierei?   
Ma ora è tardi, posso solo fare sensibilizzazione dall’alto della mia posizione e sperare che qualcuno mi dia retta e mi creda.   
Dobbiamo credere, dobbiamo capire che questo virus è reale, che questa emergenza c’è ed è proprio qua. Qua con noi.   
Il telegiornale mi rimanda dei numeri terribili sull’Europa, chiamo mio padre che mi dice che in Inghilterra non vogliono dichiarare la quarantena generale come in Italia, ma stanno facendo le cose diversamente per marginare la crisi economica che ne deriverà.   
Mi spiega una serie di cose che quando metto giù mi fa venire un attacco di panico, mentre penso a loro e a mio fratello.   
Loro sono chiusi rigorosamente in casa, hanno sospeso da soli ogni attività, possono perché hanno me alle spalle che li aiuto economicamente, ma ci sono famiglie che non possono eppure dovrebbero, persone a rischio che non possono fermarsi se lo stato non ti dice di farlo e non ti aiuta.   
E se non bastasse chiudersi in casa?  
Devono provvedere al sostentamento quotidiano, ma così questo virus arriverà da loro in ogni momento!   
L’ansia mi assale, inizio a respirare male mentre mi guardo allo specchio. Affanno.   
Gli occhi spalancati, sbarrati dal terrore, con le lacrime lì sulle ciglia. Come ricordo come stavo male all’idea dell’ignoto davanti ad un Seb che se ne andava senza sapere per quanto e come sarebbe stato. Senza capire davvero nemmeno allora che sarei stato troppo male.  
Ed ora capisco che quello era niente confronto a questo.   
E se si ammalano? Se perdo la mia famiglia, se perdo Nicolas, se si ammala anche lui?   
Le notizie in giro dicono che si ammalano tutti, alcuni sono senza sintomi e non gli viene nulla, altri si ammalano come una brutta influenza, una polmonite, ma guariscono. Altri muoiono.  
Tendenzialmente muoiono quelli a rischio, ma muoiono anche quelli sani. Qualcuno non sa di non stare bene. Qualcuno si ammala e la prende sottogamba senza sapere che morirà, perché non sa che il suo fisico non reggerà.   
Tutti pensano ‘non succederà a me’.   
‘Anche se lo prenderò guarirò, sono forte’.   
Eppure muoiono.   
E se Seb è fra questi?  
Se non vedrò più Seb?  
Anche quando sale su una macchina di F1 c’è quel rischio e lo supero in qualche modo, è il lavoro che abbiamo scelto. Ma questo è diverso.   
E se non li rivedrò più?   
È diverso quando ci sei, no? Prima ci hai pensato, sapevi che poteva succedere ma chissà, figurati... non ci realizzi realmente finchè non arriva una concreta possibilità.   
L’ignoto mi avvolge come un serpente oscuro e respiro a fatica con le lacrime congelate e mi rendo conto che la mia mano è corsa al telefono ed ho fatto il suo numero.   
Solo quando sento la sua voce all’orecchio mi rendo conto d’averlo chiamato ma gli respiro contro, ansimo e mentre mi chiama, la mia gola è annodata e non riesco a parlare.   
\- Lewis, calmati. Io sto bene, stiamo tutti bene. Stiamo prendendo il massimo delle precauzioni. Vedrai che non lo prenderemo. - Seb non è mai quello positivo. È quello realista. Quello positivo di solito sono io.   
\- Non lo puoi sapere. - Dico sforzandomi di parlare. Appena lo faccio, piango. Ma il piangere mi aiuta a stare meglio, perché stavo per esplodere e almeno riesco a parlargli.   
\- No, non lo sa nessuno, però stiamo facendo tutto quello che possiamo. Non è una guerra, non è nemmeno un’esplosione nucleare. Non è una cosa che sai con certezza raggiungerà tutti e ci ucciderà al cento percento... - Seb ora torna quello pragmatico. Mi parla in una chiave familiare che mi sembra più accettabile ed onesta.   
È vero, non sappiamo come andrà.   
\- È come una gara di F1, il rischio di avere un incidente mortale è davvero altissimo, ma andiamo e lo facciamo perché ci piace, ne vale la pena per ciò che proviamo nel farlo. Ma potremmo non rivederci, quando saliamo sulle macchine. - Come fa a trovare le cose da dire? Come fa a non aver bisogno di essere consolato e calmato?  
Forse perché fra noi lui è quello più saldo, io sono quello più drammatico ed esagerato, quello più emotivo. Lui è impulsivo, è diverso.   
\- E se non ti riabbracciassi più? Se quel giorno fosse stata l’ultima volta? Potremmo morire ora, senza vederci e toccarci da chissà quanto. E se... e se non potessimo darci l’estremo saluto anche da morti? - La mia voce tira fuori tutto senza che lo volessi, mi rendo conto nel sentirmi che sto davvero drammatizzando troppo, ma sono le cose che mi hanno buttato in questa crisi di panico.   
\- Troveremo un modo per andare uno dall’altro se dovesse succedere. Ma non sappiamo se sarà così. Siamo forti ed in salute e la stiamo prendendo seriamente, perciò staremo bene. Se facciamo ciò che ci dicono, non ci ammaleremo. - Seb continua con il suo piano pragmatico. Annuisco ma continuo a piangere e tirare su col naso, però sto meglio, respiro meglio.   
\- La cosa peggiore per me è pensare che potrei non toccarti più. Razionalmente è come dici tu, però... anche con la mia famiglia, mio fratello è a rischio perciò è super protetto e non è detto che vada male, però non lo so, vedo qua che sono tutti così incoscienti, che fanno la loro vita comunque mentre il virus dilaga ovunque e vedo lì come sta andando in Europa e mi sento male. Siamo così lontani... Dio Seb... come farò se non potrò più toccarti? Per quanto tempo sarà così? - Butto tutto fuori come un treno, mentre con mio padre e mia madre ero stato quello bravo e sereno, quello positivo per non agitarli.   
Ma con lui non riesco, sono troppo me stesso e lui è la mia roccia anche se spesso sono stato io la sua.   
\- Non lo so, sicuramente più di quello che pensavamo. Però se faremo ciò che ci dicono, andrà tutto bene. Ci sono persone che anche se non si ammaleranno, non ne usciranno bene, Lew. - Dice poi per farmi cambiare punto di vista.   
Noi staremo bene comunque. Potremmo ammalarci e morire lo stesso, ma il rischio per noi non è più elevato di quando corriamo in F1. Ci sono persone che pur cavandosela, non ne usciranno in piedi alla fine di tutto. Perché stanno andando in fallimento nel fermare ogni attività.   
Quando me ne rendo conto ed inizio a pensarci, mi asciugo gli occhi.  
Anche nella mia crisi di panico sono stato maledettamente egoista.   
\- Se abbiamo il potere di fare qualcosa, dobbiamo farlo, Seb. Come in Australia. - Penso sinceramente che se noi piloti non avessimo preso una posizione simile non sarebbe andata così. La FIA ha visto che non eravamo disposti a correre e senza piloti non ci poteva essere un GP.   
Mi piace pensare che abbiamo fatto noi qualcosa per il mondo, in qualche modo, nel nostro piccolo.   
\- Lo faremo. C’è il sistema sanitario che ha bisogno di soldi per fornire oltre che le cure necessarie, anche i materiali che servono. E noi abbiamo i soldi, molti personaggi famosi stanno organizzando raccolte fondi, fanno sensibilizzazione in ogni modo. Questo è ciò che possiamo fare. Dare l’esempio, spingere la gente a fare le cose giuste, donare soldi a chi ha bisogno. Spingere gli altri a fare altrettanto. E tenere duro in quest’attesa forzata. Lewis, perché sei andato a New York per questa quarantena? Lì sei solo... - Alla fine lo dice come se fosse lo stesso discorso che stava facendo prima, rimango basito mentre nella testa iniziavo già a farmi dei piani.   
\- Ecco... non ci ho pensato... io credo che non avevo capito quanto grave sarebbe stato... - Ammetto docile.   
\- Sarà dura stare completamente solo per tutto quel tempo, Lew... tu non sai stare così solo... - Improvvisamente sento la mia faccia aprirsi in un sorriso, gli occhi pieni di lacrime bruciano, ma devo aver smesso.   
Seb che si preoccupa per me è quello che innesca il mio stare meglio. In qualche modo mi salva sempre.   
\- Ce la farò, l’isolamento non mi piace ma è il meno rispetto a quello che succede in giro. - Cerco di convincerlo che non è così drammatico, inizio a fare un’elenco di cose che farò e lui sa che sto solo cercando di convincerlo per non farlo preoccupare, però alla fine ne esco. Esco da quell’abisso in cui mi ero infilato. Convincere chi amo che starò bene, fa sì che io stia meglio davvero.   
Sarà dura, ma quando mi sentirò affondare mi basterà sentirlo per tornare a stare meglio, perché dimostrargli che è così mi aiuta ad esserlo quanto basta.  
Anche se comunque ancora non so cosa significa davvero ciò che mi aspetta. Perché sai che vivi un deserto solo alla fine, quando ne sei uscito.   
Parlo ancora un’ora con lui, gli chiedo come va là in Svizzera, che fa a casa, come va con il nuovo piccolo Vettel, mi promette di mandarmi foto e video, gli dico che faremo qualche videochiamata perché non posso non vederlo chissà per quanto.   
La giornata si rianima mentre mi sembra di potercela fare nel sentire la sua voce spensierata che mi racconta di tutto.   
Alla fine concludiamo con il nostro solito ‘ti amo’ a cui questa volta si aggiunge un ‘stai al sicuro’.   
Quando metto giù rimango un attimo così a pensarci.   
A com’è stata l’ultima volta che gli ho detto ‘Ti amo’. Eravamo di persona e non sapevamo quando ci saremmo rivisti e come sarebbe stato. Non sapevamo nulla e tutt’ora non ne sappiamo molto, sappiamo solo che sarà peggio di quello che ci aspettavamo. Io ora mi aspetto l’inferno personale, quel deserto famoso che ti fa impazzire. Forse sono come sempre esagerato, ma sorrido mentre guardo le foto che Seb mi ha inviato di lui e suo figlio. È così bello, ha i suoi occhioni blu meravigliosi.   
Mi siedo sul divano e continuo a guardare le sue foto.   
Ti amo, Seby. Non so cosa farei senza di te.”

/Seb/

“Mi torna in mente quello che ripete spesso Lewis.   
Il karma esiste ed è una puttana.   
Sorrido mentre ci penso, mi piace vederla anche come ‘non tutto il mal viene per nuocere’.   
Parlando in generale sto interiorizzando un sacco, tutto quanto.   
Il mondo, la gente, la vita. La mia vita. Il mio lavoro. I miei sogni. Le mie scelte. Le persone che amo. La mia famiglia.   
Penso sia normale riflettere tanto quando hai molto tempo per stare con te stesso e se lo faccio io che ho tre figli ed una moglie, figurati Lewis che è costretto a stare completamente solo.   
So che all’inizio quando ha scelto dove dirigersi dopo l’Australia, ha sottovalutato la situazione come tutto il mondo. Non aveva capito quanto grave era, o meglio quanto potenzialmente grave sarebbe potuto essere. Il che è un po’ diverso perché può anche non essere realmente grave, ma lo può essere e per auto responsabilità si isolerà anche se le leggi del paese dove vive non glielo impongono. È da irresponsabili vivere normalmente quando sai cosa succede nel mondo e come andranno le cose. Perché cazzo, lo sai che quel virus è arrivato e sta contagiando tutti e non puoi sapere davvero se ti ammalerai o no. O se ne uscirai o no.   
Perché non puoi.  
Le statistiche ti aiutano a capire un po’ di cose, ma non ti danno certezze, solo probabilità e vivere con probabilità ma fondamentalmente nell’incertezza è davvero dura.   
Ma io posso distrarmi facendo la vita da uomo di famiglia, cosa che ho sempre voluto con tutto me stesso sin da adolescente. Ho scelto Hannah per questo, perché volevo una famiglia e la volevo con una persona di cui potessi fidarmi, con cui sapevo avrei potuto passare la gran parte della mia vita. Lei era perfetta, l’ho scelta per questo.   
Perciò per me è dura ed ho loro intorno a me.   
Ho il piccolo ometto che cresce giorno dopo giorno con i miei occhi blu che fanno impazzire Lewis, ho le piccole canaglie che fanno le sorelle maggiori con orgoglio. Non ho mai potuto dedicare loro così tanto tempo per così tanto a lungo. Certo avevo le vacanze estive ed invernali, ma era diverso. Ho avuto tantissimi mesi, è stato bellissimo, lo ammetto.   
Avere avuto una famiglia a tutti i costi, averla voluta ingrandire proprio ora è stato come se il destino fosse sceso in campo.   
Posso dedicare tutto questo tempo al mio piccolo principe, è un dono che con le altre due non ho avuto così tanto perché sono arrivate nel mezzo del mio lavoro e sì avevo le vacanze, ma con lui ho l’impressione di starmelo godendo di più.  
Quando ho brutti pensieri, quando Lewis mi manca come l’aria, quando vorrei solo prendere un aereo e volare da lui e non posso, stringo il mio bimbo e la pace torna.   
Se non avessi lui in questo momento così delicato della mia esistenza non so cosa avrei fatto.   
Ci penso molto, perché ho di continuo sbalzi d’umore e spesso mi incupisco, mi vengono attacchi di ansia, sfioro la depressione molto spesso.   
E la paura di non rivederlo perché magari si ammala, non è facile. Però quando sto male per qualsiasi motivo, stringo il mio piccolo principe e sto meglio e mi chiedo... ma lui... Lewis... come fa in questo momento?   
Lui che è così emotivamente fragile anche se tanto forte quando conta. Lui è sempre stato la mia colonna, ha superato momenti molto duri, è forte, è vero, ma è così pieno di sentimenti che lo divorano, così spesso. Si riempie di cose da fare ogni istante proprio per quest’anima così grande che lo surclassa. Ed ora è lì. Lui e basta. Solo. Così tante ore, per così tanto tempo.  
Lo chiamo ogni giorno, a volte facciamo videochiamate, lui si mostra sempre sorridente, spesso lo è davvero, a volte è un’allegria forzata, io lo capisco ogni volta, ma posso solo fare del mio meglio per farlo ridere e distrarlo.   
Lo stimolo a farmi vedere i suoi progressi con le sue mille passioni e per fortuna che ne ha.   
Disegna la sua nuova collezione di vestiti per Tommy Hilfiger, fa canzoni, diventa più bravo al pianoforte con cui prende mano, fa palestra. A Lewis piace fare milioni di cose, ma arrivano quei momenti di cui lui non mi parla subito per non preoccuparmi, ma io so che li ha perché lo conosco.  
Ed oggi ci è dentro, lo so che ci è dentro.  
Così capisco che potremmo andare avanti per davvero troppo tempo e non posso permettergli di fingere di stare bene quando non è così.   
Devo fare qualcosa e quando mi impunto, oggi, non so davvero come penso di riuscirci.   
\- Fai poche storie sui tuoi profili... - dico così facendogli notare che condivide davvero poco per essere uno a cui piace stare a contatto con il suo seguito. A me non piace, ma a lui è sempre piaciuto e so che quando non lo fa è perché non sta emotivamente bene.   
Lewis, che al momento è in videochiamata, mi guarda fingendo di non capire. È steso sul divano mezzo nudo coi capelli tutti spettinati pieni di ricciolini crespi, si è sciolto le treccine e da solo non può rifarle perché non può vedere nessun collaboratore. È lui e basta.   
\- Tu sei unico, hai un profilo segretissimo solo per vedere cosa pubblico... - Mi prende in giro. Io rido.   
\- La sola cosa interessante sui social sei tu... - Ci ho provato ma non faceva per me. La gente non sa proprio un cazzo di me, ma parlava davvero troppo. La mia vita è mia e di chi amo, non di un mucchio di estranei ficcanaso.   
Lewis mi ammicca e scende con l’inquadratura sul suo torace muscoloso ma a riposo, la pelle scura solcata dai suoi tatuaggi. Mi lecco le labbra, mi manca da morire e metto giù il piccolo che avevo in braccio perché dorme ed ho bisogno di concentrarmi su di lui.   
Mentre mi fa vedere anche la parte inferiore del suo corpo coperta da degli shorts giallo canarino shoccante, io esco in giardino e lo rimprovero.   
\- Sei sleale, sai che io non posso fare certe cose, ho sempre qualcuno intorno ed anche se mi isolo rischio di fare un macello... - Ho paura che Hannah o le piccole mi becchino mentre mi sparo una sega al telefono, non sono cose che fanno per me. Ti organizzo qualsiasi cosa per poterti vedere al di fuori del lavoro, ma così al telefono, in casa con tutti quanti io sono totalmente inibito.   
\- Perciò non ti faccio effetto? - Fa lui provocatorio abbassandosi gli shorts con i boxer aderenti che ha sotto. Mi fa vedere il suo bel pisello grande a riposo e sbianco mentre spalanco gli occhi e nell’ondata di panico che mi assale mi giro intorno per assicurarmi che nessuno sia intorno a guardare.   
\- Lew sei matto? - Faccio sottovoce come un ladro. Mi sento una merda con i figli in casa a fare questo. La sua risata scoppia forzata e questo mi fa capire che davvero non va bene così. - E poi smettila di distrarmi, pensi che non me ne sia accorto che lo fai per non parlare di ciò che ti abbatte? - Perché lo so che c’è, caro mio.   
Lewis fa finta di non capire.   
\- Di cosa dovrei parlare? Sto bene... mi manchi tu e la famiglia, gli amici, le uscite, la vita, ma come a tutti insomma... comunque sto bene, con tutto quello che capita in giro non ho il diritto di stare minimamente male. - Ci prova a dire quello che probabilmente si ripete tutto il tempo, io mi siedo sul dondolo in giardino sperando che non sbuchino proprio ora.   
\- Dai Lewis... ti conosco bene, so che non stai bene. Tu così tanto solo... - Provo con le buone mentre mi metto comodo con la schiena giù, un braccio dietro la testa, il piede che muove la seduta. Il dondolo mi muove su e giù placido.  
\- Ma dai, non ho niente. Non sono al top, ma è normale! Ti sembro sciupato? - Fa tornando ad inquadrare il suo corpo che mi disturba. Vorrei toccarlo e il fatto che non posso mi irrita. sospiro. Proviamo così.   
\- Io invece non sto bene, per fortuna ho le piccole canaglie a casa e mi sto godendo alla grande i primi mesi, i più belli, con la scimmietta, ma non sto bene. Devo essere sincero. - Silenzio, lui ne è colpito.   
\- Ah davvero? Che succede? Pensieri sulla F1? - Si è già parlato del contratto con la Ferrari, non mi ha chiesto nulla perché sa che di certe cose sono io a parlarne quando me la sento.   
\- Sì, fra le varie. Sai che... - Mi schiarisco la voce e guardo in alto mentre mi sento gli occhi che bruciano. Un po’ di aria si alza dandomi sollievo. - Sai che ho già rinunciato l’anno scorso al mio sogno del mondiale in rossa. Ho capito da un po’ che non l’avrei vinto. Capirlo è un conto, accettarlo è un altro. Tu lo sai bene, eri con me, mi hai aiutato. Ci ho rinunciato non perché non lo volessi più, ma perché dovevo essere realista. Sapevo che non l’avrei vinto. - Non è facile dire ciò che sto per dire, perché è un discorso complesso ed odio farlo al telefono, ma ci si adatta alle situazioni che si vivono.  
Non abbiamo scelta.   
A Lewis non piace stare solo, ma ci sta. A me non piace il telefono in nessuna forma, la tecnologia in generale, proprio... però sto imparando ad usarli e ci sto facendo pace.  
Se non fosse per questa roba penso che staremmo anche peggio, bisogna dire la verità.   
Continuo a dondolarmi aspettando che la voglia di gridare passi.   
\- Lascerai la Ferrari, Seby? - Chiede Lewis capendo che si tratta di questo. Sa quanto sia importante, si siede dritto sul divano e fa l’aria seria, colpita, shoccata. Io mi alzo a mia volta e guardo giù mentre ci rifletto.   
\- Ci sto pensando sinceramente. Lo sto dicendo a te per la prima volta. Ci sono state delle proposte inadeguate, ma non è questo il punto, non mi frega nulla dell’ingaggio e cose così. Non è chiaro il loro programma ed io ho bisogno di chiarezza perché un altro anno come l’anno scorso non lo farò. Lewis. Tu lo sai di cosa parlo. - Lewis è estremamente serio ed annuisce, ha una delicatezza solenne mentre mi ascolta. Sa che sono stato di merda.   
\- Vuoi capire se sarai al centro del progetto? - È questo il punto. - Se ti aiuteranno a vincere il mondiale o se aiuteranno Charles e basta? - Centra il punto, sa che si tratta di questo. Non è una stronzata per me, non sono un ragazzino, ho poco tempo per provare a fare bene in Ferrari, so che non lo vincerò quel cazzo di mondiale, ma vorrei rendere tutti fieri, i tifosi, me stesso, la mia famiglia, Lewis e Michael.   
\- Per me è questo il peso sulla bilancia. Il resto non mi interessa. Posso anche correre gratis. Tu sai quanto ci tengo, quanto ho dato, quanto ho fatto. - Lewis annuisce ancora e non sapevo nemmeno che parlarne con lui sarebbe potuto essere così utile per me. Non ne avevo l’intenzione, ci avevo pensato a questo discorso, ma avevo deciso di viverlo sul momento, quando sarebbe stato l’incontro definitivo.   
\- E se non ti diranno ciò che speri? - Chiudo gli occhi, appoggio la nuca all’indietro. Che merda dire cose così importanti attraverso un telefono bollente nella mia mano.   
Prendo un bel respiro, rialzo la testa e con le lacrime agli occhi ma decisione quasi sacra, lo dico. Lo dico ad alta voce. E posso farcela solo perché lo dico a lui.   
\- Lascerò la Ferrari a fine anno. Se non mi diranno che sono ancora io il loro primo pensiero, io non posso. Deve esserci chiarezza da subito, devono avere un programma chiaro. So che un giorno sarà Charles il cavallo vincente, è giusto, ma finchè io ci sono, voglio esserlo io, voglio avere quell’occasione perché penso di meritarla. Sono troppo presuntuoso? Non lo merito? - Esito mentre i dubbi si insinuano e ho bisogno di sentirlo da lui. Lewis si alza in piedi e si appoggia ad un mobile, incapace di stare fermo, mentre io mi muovo sul dondolo forsennato, nervoso.   
\- Certo che lo meriti dannazione! Come fai a dubitarne? Quanto hai dato? Come ti hanno trattato? Charles ha la macchina che tu hai reso competitiva alla fine dell’anno scorso. È merito tuo, di tutto ciò che hai fatto negli anni, di quanto ci spendi, della tua dedizione! Non ha importanza se vincerai o meno, il punto è che tu meriti il loro rispetto, cazzo! Lo sai che a me manda in bestia il modo in cui ti trattavano, non è giusto, meritavi di più a prescindere da Charles e tutto quanto. - Lewis parte e si accende, percorre praticamente tutta la casa e la sua immagine non sempre mi arriva bella e chiara, ma la sua voce è furiosa e mi fa stare stupidamente meglio mentre la voglia di piangere si calma ed anche se siamo così distanti, sento la sua forza investirmi.   
Non mi fa sentire solo.   
\- Non è facile perché penso di sapere come finirà... - Dico a questo punto e così è Lewis a mollare la presa, ora.   
\- Fanculo come vorrei volare da te e abbracciarti. Vorrei andare all’incontro con te. Anzi, suppongo non sarà nemmeno di persona... in Italia sono serrati... - Annuisco e sorrido seppure malinconico, mi sento a pezzi per ciò che ho appena detto.   
\- Sarà una videoconferenza, devo rispondere alla loro proposta, io prima di dire qualcosa chiederò chiarezza e in base a ciò che mi diranno risponderò. - Ma sappiamo, cazzo se lo sappiamo, come andrà.   
Lewis dà un calcio a qualcosa che non vedo, furioso, frustrato, poi lancia un urlo.   
\- Dai Lew, so che vorresti esserci fisicamente. Ma ci sarai emotivamente. Ti sentirò di sicuro. Ti chiamerò subito. - Ma lui scuote la testa.   
\- So che avrai bisogno di me lì. Perché cazzo non posso venire? -   
\- È tutto bloccato, non si può volare ed espatriare. - Rispondo logico, ma era una domanda retorica.   
\- Lo so cazzo! - Fa lui sempre più esplosivo. Almeno fa uscire qualcosa. - È che l’idea di essere così lontano da tutti quanti quelli che amo... ed io sono così solo, qua. E penso così tanto... a volte ho attacchi di panico, devo respirare in un sacchetto e non voglio che nessuno lo sappia perché nessuno può fare niente e mi odio che lo sto dicendo a te. Che ci puoi fare? Vorrei avere il potere di cancellare tutto, ma sono così impotente... sai... il silenzio fa un rumore assordante che comincio a respirare male e metto la musica a tutto volume e mi metto a fare ginnastica e sto meglio. - La domanda mi esce fuori dal mio controllo ed è piatto, il mio tono.   
\- Ti alzi ogni giorno dal letto? - Appena lo dico mi chiedo se io non sia stupido, ma da come mi guarda come a dire ‘come lo sai?’ Capisco che lo conosco ancora più di quanto io stesso non ne sono cosciente.   
\- A volte... a volte io... non trovo il senso di farlo... - Chiudo gli occhi e mi viene da piangere di nuovo perché ora sono io quello che vorrei volare da lui e lanciare il telefono. Ecco a cosa serve. A nulla. Lui sta affondando ed è solo e non bastano quattro telefonate.   
Non basta nulla.   
\- Ma lo fai? - Chiedo piano e delicato. Lui guarda in basso e so che è un no.   
\- Ma non è sempre così. A volte va bene. Una bella doccia, la palestra... - Sorride di scuse, come se fosse colpa sua.   
\- Oh Lewis... non voglio che mi nascondi quando stai così... -   
\- Ma cosa ci puoi fare? -   
\- Niente, stiamo di merda in due, anche se a distanza oceanica... - So che non basta, ma è tutto ciò che posso fare. - Fammelo fare, è la sola cosa che ci resta... - Dico poi implorando. - Per me è peggio sapere che stai così e vedere che me lo nascondi. Perché io lo sapevo... so che sei troppo sensibile per stare così solo... - Insisto tirando fuori tutto e lui alla fine torna a sedersi sul divano e fa il viso colpevole, ma annuisce e si arrende.   
\- Allora ti chiamerò e ti dirò che sto depresso... - Dice senza filtri. Annuisco sentendomi meglio.   
\- Non nascondermelo. Io ti ho detto che sto per prendere la decisione più pesante e difficile della mia vita e solo tu sai quanto lo è. Tu e mio padre lo sapete. - perché sono quelli che hanno vissuto in prima persona e da vicino la mia enorme passione per la Ferrari. Lewis mi guarda ancora mordendosi la bocca, vorrebbe come me poter fare di più, poter essere di più.   
Eppure anche così è essenziale lo stesso.   
\- Quando hai la conferenza? - Chiede poi.  
\- Fra qualche giorno. -   
\- Chiamami subito, anche se non riesci a parlare. Tu chiamami, ok? -   
\- Anche tu. Ogni volta che sei nero. - Lewis ridacchia.   
\- Dovrei chiamarti sempre, allora... - Dice alzando il braccio ad indicare il colore della sua pelle. Così mi animo anche io e rido.   
\- Potremmo fare una chiamata perenne, dunque... -   
\- Mmm non è male avere sempre la tua voce all’orecchio... - Così continuiamo dicendo stronzate e ridiamo e tutto torna su un piano migliore. Tutto diventa più facile, anche se non lo è.   
Come affronti una pandemia che ti obbliga a non vedere e toccare chi ami più della tua vita? Era già difficile prima, ora lo è di più e potrebbe esser ancora peggio.   
Come vai avanti quando ti manca l’aria e sai che non arriverà a breve? Che chissà quanto tempo starai in apnea?   
\- Pensa a quando ci riabbracceremo. Sarà bellissimo... - Dice poi lui tornando un po’ quel Lewis ottimista che è il pane della mia vita. Sorrido a pensarci e mi viene di nuovo da piangere.   
Cazzo mi sto trasformando, sono peggio di una donna incinta...   
\- Dovremo farlo prima di vedere gli altri in pubblico... altrimenti sai che potremmo fare lo scandalo che ci resta... - All’idea improvvisamente non mi sembra così grave, ora come ore di cose terribili ce ne sono ben di più. Un sacco di più!  
Lewis ride e il suono della sua risata, il suo viso illuminato, la consapevolezza che sta meglio, mi fa trovare la forza per andare ancora avanti in questo deserto atroce.   
Ce la faremo, dobbiamo. 


End file.
